


Miss Tula Surprises Mr Cobblepot

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Paranoia, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Miss Taran Tula reappears in Gotham years after leaving the City and deserting her beloved Oswald.  There is a huge surprise in store for him....





	Miss Tula Surprises Mr Cobblepot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter that I was originally intending to include in my work 'The Penguin and the Spider', but I have decided to replace it with a different chapter. In the end, I didn't want Penguin and Spider to wait so long before seeing each other again. However, I didn't want to waste this piece, so here it is, for better or worse. Hope you like it :-)

**Miss Tula surprises Mr Cobblepot.**

The Penguin could hardly believe his ears!

Twenty years, and not a word from her.  Not a thing, since she left him that brief note telling him goodbye, and then disappearing from his life – seemingly forever!   He had been unable to trace her, in all that time.

He stared down into the flames of the fire, the recollections flooding back.  He straightened his cravat and messed with his monocle distractedly.

He was the Penguin.  A ‘dapper Kingpin’, as his father had described him once.  Everyone feared him.  No-one loved him.

She did – once.  So she had said, anyway.  She had loved him despite everything.  He had fallen into the trap that he knew he shouldn’t have been ensnared by – and had suffered, as usual, as a result.

But he had changed now.  He was the Penguin.  He was successful!  The ruthless and evil foe of Batman – and of the city of Gotham.  Nothing could touch him.  Nothing could hurt him anymore!

If she thought that she could just walk back into his life now…..and why, for goodness’ sake, was she bothering to come back now?!  He would give her the ice-cold Penguin treatment.

And there she was, now, standing there in front of him!  She had barely changed – she had clearly looked after herself, whereas he….well, the years had certainly told on him!

He had exchanged cold pleasantries.  He had then told her to cut to the chase –to state her business.

“Well, Oswald – I  am here because – well, I have a surprise for you.”

“Hmmm, now  - let me see - so you thought turning up here suddenly - after 20 years, without a single word – no letter, no phone call – not even a postcard!” he cackled manically  -  “was not  **enough** of a surprise?!”

“Please, Oswald – please, I can explain if you will just…”

“I am not Oswald.  Oswald is dead!  I am the Penguin.  Please, address me with my correct name!”

“Oh,”  she said quietly, looking deeply crestfallen.  She took a couple of moments to compose herself.  “All right then – erm –  **Mr** Penguin?”

“That is better.  Thank you!”  He smiled his little tight-lipped smile of forced patience.

“Mr Penguin,” she resumed tentatively, “I am so sorry that I didn’t get in contact with you earlier….”

“Now now, Miss Tula – as I was always telling you before you – left  **so** abruptly, there is no need for  **any** apology!” he interrupted, with cutting sarcasm.

“Please, Os – Mr Penguin – this is very difficult for me!” she said tearfully.  “Please – let me finish!”

He sighed.  “Yes, yes, well, I suppose I must let bygones be bygones.  Go on then.”  He waved at her magnanimously to continue.  He started playing with his monocle again – just because it was something to do!  He suddenly had an uneasy feeling – he couldn’t explain why!

“Well, the thing is, Os – Mr Penguin, I didn’t come here alone today!”

“What?!” Penguin gasped, suddenly feeling panic-stricken.  Had she come to kill him!?  Had she brought an assassin to do her dirty work for her!?  Surely not – he must just be experiencing paranoia, as usual!  He had that an awful lot these days.

“No, no, please don’t be alarmed, Os – Mr Penguin.  The truth is – I have someone who is just dying to meet you – and I do hope that you will be pleased when you see them!”

“Oh – really?  As in, like a special new ally, or something?  A friend?” he asked hopefully.

“Well, yes – you could say that, I suppose!  Erm – can I call them in?  They are waiting just outside the door.”

Penguin shrugged casually.  “Well, I guess it won’t hurt…”  Inside, he felt highly intrigued!  Who on earth could this person be?

Taran turned round to face the door, but didn’t move.

“Alexander, dear – you can come in now!” she called.

The door opened slowly.  A small, slight figure entered.  At first he stood a little awkwardly in the doorway, but Taran said to him, “It’s all right Alexander – come here,” and he did as he was asked, walking slowly and shyly forward to where she was standing.  She put her hand on his shoulder.

The young man standing there before him was an absolute vision.  An absolute double of himself at 20!!  As he stared, dumbfounded, into this young person’s eyes, he saw his own bright blue gaze looking right back at him.

“Say hello to your father, Alexander,” smiled Taran.

Alexander stepped forward, extending his hand politely, before Penguin’s mind gave up the ghost completely and he fainted dead away.


End file.
